Meet the Parents
by m3gluvsoth24
Summary: What happens when Remus and Hermione's daughter brings home her boyfriend? Get ready to find out... RLHG


"I just don't understand. I mean does she have to bring him home for Christmas?" Remus dropped the letter that he was holding and looked at his wife.

"Honey, we've talked about this. Our daughter is old enough. She's 15, not a baby anymore." She looked in his eyes pleadingly.

"Mioneee" he whined. "I don't want to meet this kid that is snogging my little girl. I don't like it one bit." He pouted.

"Remus, Tyler is watching her at school, keeping an eye on her. He won't let her do anything that we wouldn't approve of." Hermione sat in her husband's lap toying with his sandy brown hair.

"Finee, if I have to."

Hermione kissed his forehead and cheeks. "Yes you do, sweetheart. But don't worry, I'm just as nervous as you are. I mean this is Kaylie's first real boyfriend. It's scary that she's growing up so fast." She told him snuggling up to his chest.

"Yes darling, our baby girl is going to be 16 soon. I'm getting so old." Remus groaned.

"Oh, Remus. Trust me, you proved to me yesterday that you are not getting old." She whispered seductively.

"Damn, then I must be good." He smirked.

"Now, don't go getting all arrogant." Hermione smiled.

"Me, yeah right. Arrogant." Remus scoffed.

"Okay, whatever you say." She mumbled leaving a trail of feathery kisses on his neck.

"Jesus, Mione." He moaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus!!! Hurry up!! They're going to be here any minute!!" Hermione called from downstairs. She looked in the hall mirror, tucking a golden curl behind her ear.

"Yes, dear. I'm coming. I mean why would I want to miss my daughter bringing home her boyfriend?" he said with mock concern.

"Please don't act like this with him, Remus. I don't want Kaylie to be mad at us forever." Hermione pleaded walking up to him.

"Hermione, I won't I promise." He kissed her forehead.

Ding-Dong!

"Oh! They're here!!! Remus, did you even brush your hair?" Hermione asked running her fingers through his soft locks. "Yes, dear. I did just like you asked." He chuckled.

Hermione winked and went to open the door. The first person she saw was her son, Tyler.

"Hi, mum." Tyler walked in kissing his mother's cheek. "Wow, mum all dressed up, huh?" he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes wondering where he got that from. "Hi dad." She heard her son say as he walked into the house.

"Mum!" squealed Kaylie. "Hi, sweetie. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Hermione asked looking in the direction of Kaylie's boyfriend.

"Oh, yes of course. Mum this is Devon. Devon this is my mum." Kaylie tangled her fingers together nervously. Hermione studied the boy. Long dark hair, grayish eyes, tall, he looked alright. But, looks aren't everything…

"Hello, ma'am. Thanks for having me." Devon said politely shaking Hermione's hand.

"It's nothing at all dear." Hermione replied smiling.

"Daddy!" Kaylie walked over and gave her dad a hug. He twirled her round. She laughed just like when she was a little girl. "Hi, hun. How have you been?" Remus asked his daughter, placing her back down. "Good. Dad I want you to meet someone." Kaylie walked her father over to where her mother and boyfriend were.

"Daddy, this is Devon. Devon, this is my dad." Kaylie watched her father's expression go from happy to strict. "Ah, yes. Devon. Have you been treating my little girl with respect?" he asked shaking Devon's hand firmly.

"Remus!" "Daddy!" Hermione and Kaylie exclaimed. "Uh… yes sir. Of course sir." Devon stuttered.

"Well good, because if you aren't-"

"Okay! Well, dinner's ready. So let's go to the dining room." Hermione cut Remus off before he got nasty.

Tyler smirked. "This is going to be a fun night, eh mum?" "Oh, Tyler. I hope not." Hermione replied worriedly. Tyler and Hermione both knew how protective Remus could be. "I do hope not…" Hermione sighed placing the mashed potatoes on the table.

Everyone sat at the dining room table. Remus and Hermione at the ends. Tyler sat in between is parents and Kaylie and Devon sat next to each other. Remus insisted that Devon sit next to him.

"So Devon, what house are you in?" Remus asked staring down the poor boy.

"Gryffindor sir." Devon said proudly.

"Ah, Gryffindor. House of bravery." Remus smirked. "How did you meet Kaylie?"

"Oh, daddy." Kaylie mumbled looking down at her plate. Hermione sighed as well.

"Through friends, sir." Devon moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Friends, eh? By the way, how old are you?" Remus asked placing his hand on his chin.

"16 sir." Remus made eye contact with Hermione. She gave him the 'I-can't-believe-you-are-doing-this' look. He just grinned. "16, well let me just say now. If you ever hurt my little girl, I will hurt you." Remus warned his tone becoming fierce.

"Oh, here we go." Kaylie whispered rolling her eyes.

"Mr. Lupin. You have nothing to worry about. I care about your daughter very much." Devon replied with a smile. He placed his arm over Kaylie's shoulders.

Remus stood from his chair abruptly. "Alright! Devon let's have a talk, son." Remus walked over and pulled Devon's chair out from the table.

"Uh… Y- Yes sir." Devon stood up quickly, his voice shaking. The two walked off to the living room. Once they were out of earshot, Tyler started laughing.

"Oh, wow. Dad's really getting a kick out of this one. I feel so bad for you Kaylie. This guy is pissing his pants. Ha-ha!" Tyler saw the terror on his sister's face.

"Tyler! Stop being a smart ass. Now, Kaylie. You have nothing to worry about. They're just talking." Hermione said.

"Nothing to worry about!? Mum!! Did you see the way dad was interrogating him!!?? This guy is going to dump me the second we get back from Christmas break!" Kaylie exclaimed.

"Now, now, Kaylie. If this guy really likes you, then he'll stick with you no matter what."

"Okay mum. I don't know what guy would stick around when he knows that if he does anything wrong he'll get attacked by dad." Kaylie groaned.

"So are we okay, Devon?" Hermione, Tyler, and Kaylie looked up to see Remus and Devon walk back into the room.

"Yes, sir. We are definitely okay." Devon smiled, sitting back down next to Kaylie.

"Well, I'm going to grab dessert. Remus join me in the kitchen please." Hermione said with a fake smile.

"Yes, dear."

Once the couple entered the kitchen, Hermione closed the door.

"What is wrong with you!? What did you say to that poor boy?" she whispered loudly.

"I just talked to him man to man. Not father to boyfriend." Remus chuckled.

"The poor kid looked like he was shitting his pants, Remus. I told you not to be so hard on him." Hermione scolded taking the ice cream and cake out.

"I wasn't." Hermione looked at him with a face that said 'Yeah, right.' "When I talked to him, at the table yes. Slightly." Again the look. "Okay a lot."

"Yeah, after you left Kaylie was worried sick. What did you talk to him about?"

"Hermione, you have nothing to worry about. I just talked to him about guy stuff. I mean I have been in his position before." Remus smirked remembering the first time he met Hermione's parents.

"That's different and you know it. My dad was always very protective of me. I am his only child."

"Hermione, my dear, how was our situation any different from the situation our daughter's in? She is our only daughter."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I just don't like seeing her grow up so fast, Remus. It scares me." Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes. She walked into his open arms.

Caressing her back, Remus soothed her. "I know, baby. Trust me, I know." Remus let a small tear fall from his eye as well. He kissed the crown of her head.

"Mum, dad." Tyler opened to door to the kitchen. "Are you guys okay?" he asked with concern.

Hermione wiped her eyes and picked up the ice cream and cake. "Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione walked back out to the dining room.

"Dad, are you guys okay?" Tyler asked his father once his mum left the room.

"Yeah, son. Your mum and I were just talking about your sister." Remus asked looking at his 17 year old son.

"Oh, well. Devon's not such a bad guy, dad. He really cares for Kaylie. I mean at school, they're always together and he's always taking care of her. You really have nothing to worry about." Tyler reassured his father.

"Thanks son, he seems like a good kid. I'm taking your word for it. But if you see anything going wrong, you have to let me know." Remus replied sternly.

"Yes, dad. Now get back out there. Spend some time with your future son-in-law." Tyler joked.

"Excuse me?"

"Just kidding, dad. Just kidding." Tyler chuckled.

Remus and Tyler re-entered the dining room. To see Hermione, Kaylie, and Devon laughing about something or the other. Remus sat back down catching Hermione's eye. She winked and he smiled.

Even if Devon and Kaylie didn't work out, he knew that he wouldn't lose his daughter. But possibly gaining a son…

**A/N: Okay well this was a totally random one-shot. I hope you guys liked it! Please review!!**


End file.
